Accidentally Caroline
by myumyuneko
Summary: Caroline is your average brainy collage girl, but she faces a problem. A problem that she's never before faced. It's driving her nearly insane-but her roommate, Madeline seems to have the answer. Why do strange forces seem to be pulling her into the arms of a simple man named Edwin? Image not mine. Warnings: Language, possible sexual scenes later.


This was undoubtedly-the most Irrationalist thing! A conundrum with a most impossible fix! The worst ever thing to happen! At least, to Caroline it was. "It's terrible Madeline!" The Latino watched her friend pace back and forth repeatedly. Face contorted and wrinkled with her obviously vigorous thoughts. "Outrageously obscene!" Madeline let out a deep sigh, closing her book loudly enough to cause her roommate to jump.

"Tell me now, as I cannot go on reading, when your like-this! Significantly, tell me. What's your dilemma that ails you so?" Caroline anxiously gnawed on her lower lip some. "It's awful." She repeated, dramatically throwing her hands down and letting them slap into her lap. "You've already mentioned this to me."

Madeline noted, looping some of her unruly dark, curly hair behind her lobed, pierced ears. Pierced, more than once. Caroline peaked through red strands of hair. "As you know they're are strong attractions that one may be able to feel quite-strongly towards another..." Madeline rose a plucked brow.

Signalling for her to go on with a wave of her hand. Caroline gulped, taking a deep breath; adjusting her thin framed glasses. "Physical, or even emotional feelings co con-siding with each other that-oh come on! You know!" She snapped her fingers a couple of times. Something that was often seen with her when she had trouble thinking of something.

"Create certain emotions?" Madeline finished curiously. Caroline her index finger at her. "Yes, exactly!" Madeline, amused said, "And bingo was his name-o would have been much funnier." Chuckling, she sat up on her bed.

"I believe that, I can some this all up fairly easily-now with the information that I've gathered from our talk." Caroline lean back against the wall behind her. "Well?" Madeline idly lifted her hand; picking out some dirt from them. "It's so simple. Your in love."

She practically sang out from painted pink lips. Caroline's body stilled for a moment, then-her laughter erupted from her as she continuously shook her head. "No way!" She said, wiping a tear away. "It's highly illogical! Me. In love?! Absurd Madeline! Further more the idea is just ridicules!"

Madeline rolled her eyes. Whatever you say. I know though. This is not just my Hypothesis, Caroline. It's the straight up facts. Your in love."

Caroline's response was to frown, and simply walk right out the door. Calmly walking through the halls. "What a mistake." She muttered. "Telling her any of this-of course she'd go on assuming what's obviously NOT true! A vivid mind she has, sprouting this-ideas chopped full of utter complete nonsense!"

After riding her way down the elevator, and enduring the god awful music it played. Caroline made her way over to the coffee shop. Sitting upon a heavily cushioned seat and looking at the pathetic decorations. Bizarre pictures hanging from the walls.

"Hello, my name is Edwin. How may I help you today?" The good thing about this place was that they actually came to you and you didn't have to come over to them. Not many places really did that anymore it seemed. Not many coffee shops anyways.

Caroline knew this nice man Edwin fairly well after visiting the shop a couple of times. Still, she never gave him her name. Caroline kept her eyes down. Pretending to be looking at the menu when really, she was just avoiding looking at Edwin.

"French vanilla-uh, and make it a small, please." Edwin nodded. "Very good Miss, I'll be right back with your drink." Caroline let her head bang onto the table, groaning slightly.

She refused to acknowledge her sweaty palms or the way that her heart appeared to be beating much faster. Cancelling the fact it may have had been something to do with Edwin immediately. She couldn't keep going on like this!

"Mam? Your coffee." Caroline snapped her head up quickly. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He handed it to her and she automatically took a small sip. "Thank-you. How much do I-..." He stopped her. Shaking his head with a small smile. "It's on the house-If I can get your name." A flush of red passed over Caroline's cheeks instantly after he said that.

"It's-It's uh, C-Caroline." He smiled, his strange, different colored eyes seemed to even twinkle. "Drop by again sometime, Caroline." Caroline managed a small grin. "Well, It IS the best place to get my coffee from!" She cheerfully retorted.

"Oh really? That's nice to hear!" It looked like he was about to say more but his manager looked angry and called him back. "I have to go, But I really do hope that I'll be getting to see you again around here Caroline!" She watched him go, soft sigh spilling out.

Her friends voice rang through her mind and for some odd reason now-it seemed absolutely cocky and smug. 'Your in love.' Clear and as full as her voice always was. Now, It was just playing over and over inside her head, like a broken record.

'Hmp! What a fool she is! I swear, I'd never ever let myself fall in love!' Caroline got up, downing some more of the sweet-sour coffee. 'It's Preposterous because I won't, and I never go back on my word! Love. It only brings trouble and that's something I don't need right now! Love would only distract me from my studies!'

Caroline strode confidently back into the elevator. Pressing three and watched the machine jump to life. Lighting up; music cracking out through old speakers. There was a couple of bumps-now and then, so instinctively Caroline grabbed onto the near by railings to help steady herself.

Briefly, she allowed her eyes to close.

When she returned to her room, half-full coffee cup still in her hand-she found a sock on the door. Caroline rolled her eyes and shrugged.

For fun, and to startle the two inside in sort of and evil way, she kicked the door; walked away quickly from the room. "Maybe the Library's open-I can always expand my knowledge some more about the fine arts and-the history of life."

The library was open, but as always not many people were there. Which was normal. Which also was fine, perfect as far as Caroline was concerned. She picked out a few history books first though. She was reading theory's on how the dinosaurs might have died, when a book fell straight into her lap.

Perplexed by this sudden phenomena, she gingerly picked up the book and flipped it open to the first page. Subsequently, the book appeared to be in fine condition. It's over all appearance also looked to be-fairly old.

Crisp, yellow pages. "Strange." She whispered, gliding the pads of her fingers over the black printed words. Observing the book before she closed it to get a look back at it's cover.

"The Chance Love." It read. Caroline scoffed, wrinkling her nose and turning it up-words. "Corny title. My prediction? A cheesy piece of unnecessary literature. The outlook? Presumed to be not-very good at all." She grumbled, regardless letting her eyes scan over the first page.

Her brow twitched in question. "Looks more like an ancient Diary, possibly loaded carelessly onto this shelf by mistake? It looks like old handwriting as well. Cursive? Done with a-old time quill May-hap's? Why though, would anyone give a diary such a title, then?"

She swept her red bangs away. "Usually, the only thing on the cover of a diary is the name-followed by the custom string of warnings designed to scare of any individuals trying to read what's suppose to be private towards them..."

Caroline hmm'ed. Tucking away the book-or diary into her purse and carefully putting away the other books that had gathered around her. Before she left, the perky librarian behind the counter waved to her.

"I hope everything was to your satisfaction! Please come again!" She called out with a high-pitched chirp, causing Caroline to cringe; wince at the hyperactive blonde. It made her think-why would someone so young,(Younger than her at that)and bubbly want to work in a place of books?

It made no sense to her at all. After shaking her head at that thought, Caroline pressed on.

Luckily for her, the 'Diary' didn't have a library's label on it so no alarm went off when she passed by the sliding doors. It only took Caroline an hour before she returned to her room; the sock now off the door.

"Have fun?" Caroline asked, kicking off her shoes after walking in. Madeline smirked, twirling around some of her messy, curly hair around in her usual manor. "So much fun." She replied, giggling a little bit.

"Can't say I approve of such vulgar actions. I mean, honestly. God watched that!" Madeline puffed her cheeks; stuck out her tongue. "Oh come on now! You need to just loosen up and just get laid, Care-O-Tin-Tin and besides! If god was watching me, well then. He just got a free show!"

Caroline made a face, grabbing a pillow from her bed and throwing it at her friend.

She caught it and laughed. "Vulgar!" Caroline said, pointing at her accusingly with her thumb. "Your so fucking vulgar Madeline!" Tossing her sweater off into her hamper; jeans following suit. This left her in a white tank top and boyish shorts.

She hunted her drawers for her night gown, and when it was found, she tugged the soft material over herself. "Jealous of your tiny frame." Commented the brunette on the other side of the room. "Your frame would be tinier too without the luggage you carried on your chest."

Madeline clicked her tongue, facading a mockingly surprised face. "Oh my, my! Really?" She looked down at said large luggage. Eyebrows rose up high enough to become hidden by her obnoxious curls.

Caroline brought her purse to her as she laid on her firm bed. Bringing out the diary. "Really? Your choosing to read NOW? At a time like this?" "Yeah? So what? Just shut-up." The curiosity was plaguing her mind...

Dear Diary,

How peculiar this man Eddie is! His name even. It speaks to me of unformalities! A lowly peasant is he, considered to me. He acts lawfully disgraceful-thinks without worry. But why, then. Strange as he is...

He looks at me in this way-one of which I am not familiar with. It irks me. I'm truly puzzled! So I, walk right to him. I'm furious-oh how I know he can tell! Yet, he just acts purely innocent of a crime I'm sure he's committing towards me.

I demanded him so stop or I'd see to it-he be mangled by a pack of hungry wolves! He flashed me a look, one of genuine confusion. Like he was say'in, 'What?' I felt my cheeks grow unnaturally hot-Momentarily worrying I might be ill!

Never the less, I explained to him.

"You must stop looking at me, in that way that you do!" I hissed, raising my voice-drawing some unwanted attention. I grabbed him by his hideous frilled shirt, dragging him away from the growing, whispering spectators.

"I uh-mean you no disrespect." He tried and I say tried because If he'd been in a higher class such as I am in, he'd have known to not use 'uh' and to have said M'lady at the end.

Seemingly awkwardly, he was scratching the back of his head and I let my I search him. "Just-Stay away from me!" I yelled; stomping away...

That's where it ended apparently. With no signature to confirm it. Just as well, Caroline was starting to get wearily tired now. So, she slowly, diary still clutched in her hands, let sweet sleep over take her with it's silent allure.

The next morning, Caroline scrambled to her feet, alarm setting off and interrupting her peaceful slumber. "Rrgh!" She groaned, lazily rolling over-slapping on a button with the back of her hand to silence that noisy little devil of a device.

Drawing back her plush-like covers with a small sigh coming out from her mouth, a yawn soon following it. Body aching in certain joints, she attempted to pop a few of them-stretch 'em out.

"Morning sleepy head!" Madeline bounced over to Caroline, handing her a simple yellow sundress. Caroline starred at it, then looked up at the Latino. "It's a hot day, and I bought that for you-." "But I." Caroline started weakly in protest.

"Oh please, just wear it!" Caroline sucked in a deep breath. Defeated, she took it, though a little bitterly. "Fine." She yawned again. Brain to clogged-still to weak to make a good compelling reason for not wearing it. Dresses weren't particularly favored inside her selective wardrobe. Alone with skirts for that matter.

"You should grow out your hair you know. It looks adorably cute right now, sure. But If it was long then you'd be smoking hot! Maybe you could even pass for sexy with long locks!"

Caroline mustered up a half-heart'ed glare in her direction. "Long hair for me would just get in the way!" "Get in the way of what exactly?" She asked the red-head, spitting into the sink. "Everything I suppose."

"Impossible~!" She sang. "Vulgar~!" Caroline sang back. A, "Pfft" was gained. "Don't you have like, a dance class 'er whatever soon?" Caroline glanced over to her evil digital clock. Flashing in green was, 11:30.

"Crap, yeah I do!" "Well, you'd better hurry up then~! Get going girl!" Caroline muttered-sliding off her night gown and the dress on. "Your pushing it Madeline. Pushing it way to far right now!"

"Whatever! How long will you be gone?" "I'll be back, when I get back, don't invite anyone over!" Madeline slid her tongue out, but the action was unseen and ignored."Fine, I'm going to be so bored though!"

Caroline shut the door. She really couldn't keep talking or she'd be late for sure! For her, first day? Well that just wouldn't look good on her reputation and Caroline's reputation mean't everything to her!


End file.
